powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Accidental Alpha
Accidental Alpha is the thirty-first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 1. Plot Alpha wakes up in the morning and falls out of bed. It begins to rain. A minor earthquake causes his reflector mirror to fall and break. Outside the window is Squatt. He reports back to Rita Repulsa. She orders Finster to send a monster to make the little robot's day worse. Samurai Fan Man appears on Earth. A soaked but functioning Alpha arrives at Billy's house that same morning. His feet are squeaking and he's very irritated. Kim greets him and Alpha explains that he has to show Theodore his plans for another gadget in a few minutes while looking like a rusty mess. He opens the blueprint to see it almost covered in mud. Bulk and Skull come to tease the robot, but Kim tells them to back off because Alpha's not in the mood for their tomfoolery at the moment. Theodore walks up and offers to walk Alpha to the Command Center. The two are ambushed by Samurai Fan Man. The monster sucks Alpha into his giant jar, and then hurts Theodore before disappearing. Alpha is sucked into a dimension within the jar. Zordon alerts the others and teleports a hurt Theodore to the Command Center to heal. Zordon says that the dimension inside the jar will vanish soon. The remaining five Rangers morph and go to fight Goldar and Samurai Fan Man. The monster uses his fan to send the Rangers into another dimension, but Delta changes their course and brings them back to the Command Center. The Rangers return to face the Samurai Fan Man at the Putty Bowl Restaurant, an outdoor restaurant with putties as waiters. Goldar and the monster are turned into giants. Five of the Dinozords are summoned. Without Alpha, the Stegosaurus cannot assist. Theodore joins the others even though he's suffering from a migraine, but he's furious and wants revenge on Goldar and the Fan Man. Dragonzord Battle Mode is also formed. The battle continues to go poorly with the Dragonzord Batlte Mode only being able to cause the Fan Man to lose his balance briefly, with the battle resembling the early stages of the Megazord's battle against the Frankenstein Monster. Before things could get ugly, they summoned the power staff. The Power Staff's finishing move is unable to harm the Fan Man, but it did break Samurai Fan Man's jar. While the Fan Man fought the Dragonzord Battle Mode, Goldar fought the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Alpha is freed and he morphs. The Fan Man then uses his Samurai Lance to overpower the Dragonzord Battle Mode and force it to retreat. He calls on his zord and the Stegosaurus assists, breaking his lance in a stroke of luck before the Megazord and Dragonzord are blown away by the fan. Ultrazord is finally able to be used to kill Samurai Fan Man. Goldar teleports away. At Billy's garage, Alpha meets the others. They watch the television report about the Power Rangers' battle. When Alpha tries to up the volume with the remote control, the television blows up. Everyone laughs. Notes *The episode comes from the title of the first book in the Pack Partners book series. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited